


Smooth as Ice

by Skiota



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Elsa tops Anna, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Incest, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Penetration, but really it's Anna getting off on Elsa being Queen, ice crop, ice dicks, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiota/pseuds/Skiota
Summary: After a vivid dream, Elsa can't get her little sister off her mind. Naturally, that's exactly who comes to visit. In fact, Anna has been having weird dreams lately too...~The tags sum up what to kind of expect, there is ~some plot kinda. I wrote a build up so it's not entirely smut. I found this on my computer from 2014, never published it. If you find a typo let me know because I didn't beta it intensively. ~





	Smooth as Ice

She was sitting at the small wooden desk in her room, a welcome contrast to the heavy oaken one in what used to be her father’s study. That place still felt too big and too cold, even to her, to use for anything other than state business. The letter she was writing now was of a more informal tone. In the year since her ascension to the throne, she had a pleasant reminder that Arendelle was not the only kingdom to be struggling to emerge from years of sadness: her second cousin, Rapunzel, had recently reached out through letters and a handful of ambassador visits to reestablish a connection with the more distant members of her newfound family. The royal sisters of Arendelle had taken an immediate liking to their cousin, formerly known as “the lost princess”. Anna had been too young to remember, but Elsa recalled her mother’s own constant letter writing to her closest cousin and fellow queen, recalled the hushed and sympathetic tones with which her parents referred to the other royal couple. It was hard to believe that the sad and mythical lost princess of Elsa’s childhood memory was now a bright, bubbling fountain of energy sweeping light over her own kingdom. The cousins had much to confide in each other, as well, as both struggled with the legacy of growing up sheltered, secluded, and imprisoned from their rightful place in the world.

And speaking of bright, bubbling fountains of energy, Elsa’s thoughts turned to her younger sister, Anna. As with Rapunzel, she had a long way to go with Anna to make up for a lifetime of loneliness. They were nearly inseparable these days, together flitting from one bustling place to the next—balls, parties, foreign shores, the cities and towns of their people—trying to undo the damage that had been done after more than a decade of closed gates, to thaw the image of forbidding coldness the came along with Elsa’s moniker ‘The Ice Queen’. It was all a bit much for the naturally reclusive Elsa, but Anna had taken to the change like a duck to water. The queen had no idea how she would have been able to reconnect with her people without Anna at her side; she shuddered to think of the unintentional tyrant she may have become, out of shame and fear.

Her thoughts swirled around her sister’s face like snow flurries in the wind. She laid down her pen, her eyes becoming unfocused, an image of the sunlight glinting off Anna’s red-gold braids dancing in her mind’s eye. She saw each freckle on her baby sister’s nose, cheeks, and most adorably, her shoulders; she saw those round aquamarine eyes; the way she could be so awkward and graceful at the same time, without even realizing it. Elsa felt so happy with Anna, happier than she’d ever felt before, filled with love both proud and protective, and at the same time tender and romantic.

_Romantic…?_

Elsa’s brow creased slightly. This was her sister she was thinking about after all…and she had to face it, she’d been thinking about her a lot more as of late. All through her childhood she had longed for Anna, longed to answer her knocks, longed with every fiber of her being to escape her darkened room and run outside with her sister, to build a snowman, to build a snow castle that they could escape to, together. She thought the longing would have abated by now, would remain only as a shadow of their troubled past. Instead, it burned on with new intensity. Simply being with Anna, sharing her time, wasn’t enough anymore. It was not just her oft-troubled mind that longed for her sister—the ache had begun to creep into her blood and bones.

It had taken the queen quite some time to admit these feelings, even to herself. She likely would have kept them shoved down deep into her subconscious, afraid to admit the depth of her desire, if it weren’t for the hazy, late-spring sunlight creeping through the window pane, causing her eyelids to flutter shut and her thoughts to melt from sharp and clear into muddled fluidity. She tottered for a moment at the edge of consciousness, head drooping onto the pillow of her arms, quill and letter all but forgotten. Before long, Elsa sank into a deep sleep. But her confused musings of forbidden desire were not so easily subdued.

~~~~

Anna, meanwhile, roamed the palace grounds, savoring the way the spring sunshine felt on her face and shoulders. Everything was in bloom, it seemed, clusters of flowers swaying on vines and in the tall grass. The hazy air should have made her feel peaceful and lazy—that was the effect it seemed to be having on everyone else in Arendelle--but Anna felt strangely restless. She spent days roaming from room to room, garden to field to forest, town square to the harbor and back again. Even her duties as princess and heir to the Queen did not keep her mind occupied, though heaven knew they had taken a toll on Elsa. But while her elder sister slept like the dead throughout the night and even had to resist nodding off during particularly long or boring meetings, Anna was getting hardly any sleep at all. The few stolen hours she managed each night were punctuated with strange and unsettling dreams.

The last one had been about Elsa. She couldn’t quite remember what was going on, where they were, but the dream had begun with a memory of her early childhood, so that was to be expected. Anna knew now that her early memories had been tampered with in order to keep Elsa’s powers a secret, and she still had trouble recalling them; the ones she did recall had an odd, shiny unreality about them, which suggested that parts had been altered or covered up by troll magic. Kristoff explained that since Elsa’s power was no longer a secret, the magic blocking Anna’s memories should wear off, but it could take years for them to return to their unaltered state.

Anna could remember the rest of the dream with more clarity…but she almost wished she couldn’t. She and Elsa were older, all of a sudden, and wrapped in each other’s arms, lips locked together in passion. She’d awoken with her heart pounding and her face flushed and—she blushed now just thinking about it-- strangely slippery between her legs. Anna had lain in bed, gasping, unable to sleep until dawn, just like every other night since her sister had begun life in the open.

She picked up a branch from the ground and began to drag it along the stone wall she was passing. Her eyes remained unfocused and her face a mask of quizzical frustration. She wanted to sing, or to scream. She wanted to jump up and down or run around in circles until she fell dizzily into the grass. Anna was well acquainted with such child’s methods of keeping herself occupied and using up seemingly boundless energy, but her old tricks no longer seemed to work. She knew that if she were to do any of those things she’d still be restless, still toss and turn all night in her large, empty four-poster bed.

_I shouldn’t even feel like this, _she thought exasperatedly. Elsa was with her now; the years of closed doors and cold halls were behind them. In fact, she had never spent so much time with her sister. And yet, she felt like she needed more, like some craving was going unfulfilled. With a huffy sigh, Anna tossed her branch (the wood now dull and shredded at the end) to the ground, wheeled around, and began the long walk back up the hill to the palace.

~~~~

Elsa awoke with a gasp. She groaned at the sudden stiffness in her neck—and realized just how low the temperature in the room had gotten. Her quill and inkwell had frozen solid, and a thin layer of ice crackled down from her hair and shoulders. Incredibly faint snowflake etchings caused the walls to shine briefly in the afternoon light before melting, tiny trickles of water tracing fine patterns down the wallpaper. _What on Earth was I dreaming about?_

The dream rushed back into her sleep-fogged mind with a clarity as sudden and shocking as the icy blast that had covered the room in a weak imitation of winter.

_She was with Anna, in her bedroom. This in itself was not abnormal; lately they had had an open-door policy with both rooms—neither needed privacy after all the years apart. The sisters had even, after the staff had gone to bed, reenacted the thousands of slumber parties they had missed growing up. But in this dream, something was different. The air in the room seemed thicker somehow, and Elsa felt tense. Her palms did not sweat; instead, they iced over. She felt the temperature of the air surrounding her begin to drop._

_Anna smiled at her mischievously, a look in her big blue-green eyes that Elsa could not place. She twirled around, once, with uncharacteristic grace, and began to remove her dress. Elsa did not question her—she was unable to speak. Her mouth was as dry and cold as a desert in the small hours of the night. Anna continued to peel off her dress, revealing a gossamer-thin gown and corset. She peered down her nose at her elder sister, eyes half-lidded, a twisted smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Aren’t you going to help me?” she almost taunted._

_Elsa strode over shakily. She felt her power flowing through her veins the closer she got to Anna, the more warmth she felt radiating off of her sister, who had turned her back. Elsa looked at the crisscrossed mess of laces that kept her sister’s body bound. Sudden, inexplicable anger swept through her—how dare such tiny bonds keep her from her sister!—and she felt her hands fill with a razor-sharp blade of ice. In one swift stroke, she cut through the laces and the corset beneath. She heard Anna gasp as the ruined corset fell around her, leaving her in only her sheer silk slip and panties. Elsa stifled a groan as she took in her sister’s smooth, freckled back, then turned her gently around to view her small, high breasts and strawberry-pink nipples peeking through the fabric. Anna looked up into her sister’s icy blue eyes and grinned at the naked lust she saw there. She stepped back, out of Elsa’s grasp, and slowly, painfully slowly, began to remove the slip, her hips swaying gently in a sort of striptease._

_Elsa was literally frozen to the floor; she could not move, or even breathe, as her sister removed her slip and began to slide her panties down her thighs. This time a whimper escaped her closed throat as she took in the red-orange triangle nestled between Anna’s legs, and it was shortly followed by a helpless moan as her sister slowly slid a finger down to stroke herself. Elsa felt a dull pounding between her legs that was growing in intensity by the second; her breath came in shuddering gasps and her body shook. The snowflake designs began their slow etch over the walls and Elsa felt the crystals forming in her hair and lashes, snow brushing her shoulders. Anna was deliciously flushed, her chest heaving, her hand working steadily in the fork of her thighs. Elsa couldn’t take it any more—she was going to—unnn--going to—_

And that was when she awoke, too afraid of such an intense feeling to let it come to its climax. She shook, taking in the ice that blanketed the room—her room, not Anna’s. She stood up, still unsteady from the sudden recollection of the dream, and noticed that her dress had almost frozen solid. Tiny snow flurries rained down from the folds of fabric as she moved.   
  
_I had better change, _she thought._ I_ _don’t want Anna to catch me like this._

~~~~

Anna had just returned to the palace, still moody, but cheering at the thought of seeing her sister. _I always look forward to seeing Elsa. _It was the only slight relief she had from the feelings that had begun to bubble up inside of her since The Great Thaw, the restlessness, the unbearable longing she couldn’t quite name. She had looked up to her distant and mysterious big sister for so long, like an idol, that it was still hard to belief that she had her by her side, that she no longer had to suppress her desire for Elsa’s companionship, that the door was always open. Just being in Elsa’s presence made her dizzy with happiness.

She turned the hall towards Elsa’s room and saw that the door was closed. Still, the temperature in this hall was just a slight bit lower than the temperature throughout the rest of the palace, which had begun to warm to the point of discomfort as the sunlight streamed in through the window panes and became trapped as heat. Kristoff hadn’t taken his post as Official Ice Harvester seriously at first, but he did now. Though Elsa could have fixed the problem with a snap of her fingers, Anna indulged Kristoff’s pride and forced him to work hard to cool the palace. Even when the cubes had a magical shimmer around them, (usually as an impatient scullery maid struggled to store pounds of fresh groceries) Anna swore up and down that without Kristoff’s duties, palace life as they knew it would collapse.

Anna raised her hand to knock on the familiar periwinkle-painted wood of the Queen’s door, but remembered at the last second that such measures were no longer necessary. Swallowing the memory of fear and rejection, the princess pushed the door wide.

“Oh!” Elsa gasped, taken aback by Anna’s sudden presence. She’d been so lost in her thoughts—in trying to _control _her thoughts, to still her shaking fingers—that she hadn’t heard Anna’s usually clumpy steps down the hall. A faint blush crept over her cheeks as she realized that she was standing in nothing but her underwear and slip, her gown a damp puddle at her feet.

“Uh…oh…sorry….” Anna squeaked. She knew she should move, avert her eyes and excuse herself, back out the door until her sister—until _the Queen_—was decently dressed once more. But she couldn’t. Like stone, like ice, she remained rooted to the spot. She felt strangely out of her body, unable to control herself as her eyes remained fixed and staring, taking in her sister’s shapely curves hungrily. Color flooded her freckled cheeks and her breath quickened. Elsa remained similarly frozen, unable or unwilling to cover her exposed form. She had been slightly crouched, moving forward to collect her dress, but she left it where it was and instead straightened up fully to meet Anna’s stare with a haughty and imperious one of her own. Her baby sister whimpered at the sudden electricity that flooded those icy, flashing eyes.

Something strange was happening to Elsa. She did not feel shy, or scared, or ashamed. A perfect cold clarity filled her mind and a small, almost malicious smile spread over her face as she took in Anna’s complete helplessness in her presence. _At last, _she realized, _it has taken until this moment to realize how it truly feels to be Queen. _Elsa felt power in her veins, just as she had in the dream, but she was the one in charge now, not Anna. For an instant she forgot that Anna’s tease had occurred only in the realm of dreams, and she felt an overwhelming desire to make her little sister pay for robbing her of her control in that moment of fantasy. The power that hummed inside her needed to be released, yes, but not in sharp, uncontrolled bursts; she knew now how to use it, how to bend it to her will, to make it dance elegantly to her desire.

Anna, meanwhile, shuddered in the sudden fire that engulfed her from head to toe under her sister’s steely gaze. She wanted nothing more than to submit to such power as that which shone in Elsa’s eyes, to go to every length to please her Queen, if she could give her some respite from this burning in her flesh. Queen Elsa saw this expressed in Anna’s eyes, saw right through her little sister to her core, and she laughed coldly, ecstatically as adrenaline flooded her, further concentrating her barely suppressed power.

“On your knees,” she ordered. Icicles dripped from her voice and Anna hastened to comply, gasping now. Elsa twirled in the sudden cold and a few strands of her hair escaped her braid to freeze in spikes that framed her face. Anna moaned with lust at the sight, a moan that soon became a whimper of—fear? Or excitement?—as a sharp blade of ice filled her sister’s hand. Glittering snowflakes began to etch over Elsa’s bare skin, but the Queen did not even notice, so intent was she on the plans she had for her younger sister’s submission. She strode purposefully over to where Anna kneeled, and in one swift movement twined her hand into her sister’s hair, yanked her head forward, and slit through the fabric of her gown. The blade was so sharp that the silken layers seemed to melt off Anna’s body. Elsa gasped at the adrenaline rush that followed the sight of her baby sister’s vulnerable flesh so close to her blade. But it had served its purpose; she threw it, dart-like, and in a whisper it embedded in her wardrobe to melt slowly down the elegantly painted doors. Anna’s chest rose and fell rapidly at the sight of the weapon that had come so close to her flesh, but her sister was already dreaming up a new creation in her mind’s eye.

Elsa peeled what remained of Anna’s carefully tailored outfit from her kneeling form, savoring every shiver her sister gave in the cold of the room. Her gasps escaped in puffs of vapor, but Elsa herself left no trace in the crisp air. _What would make this image better? _She thought, gazing at her helpless sibling. A smirk crawled across her lips and with a snap of her fingers she wove, out of thin air, four small, intricate bracelets connected by a delicate chain of solid ice. They were beautiful, the most delicate thing she’d called up so far, but still not perfect. But they would do. She fastened them around her sister’s wrists and ankles as Anna continued to shudder. Oh, what a marvelous sight, fire bound by ice.

A few strands of hair fell from Anna’s braid and drifted down to tickle her face, but she could do nothing to push them aside. The Queen did this for her, so gently it was hard to believe that she held a storm of power inside of her. But Anna knew, and the knowledge that Elsa was exercising such precise control of herself just made her hotter in contrast to the chill of the room. Slick wetness dripped from between her slightly parted thighs, melting part of the snowflake design that glittered across the floor, marring its perfect symmetry. Elsa had to suppress a moan at the sight, had to resist the urge to touch her sister _now_, to push herself into that wetness and make Anna scream. She had to remain in control, to listen to the intense focus of her mind, not the hardness of her snowflake-laced nipples that longed to be touched, not the slickness that whispered between her own legs, burning hot against her otherwise frozen skin.

“I’ll have to punish you for that.” She stated calmly, in the same tone Anna had heard her use time and time again on recalcitrant statesmen—anger barely disguised by icy politeness. Her blue eyes narrowed and became distant as she concentrated, and the magic in the air caused Anna’s hair to stand on end. Elsa’s fingers moved quickly, gracefully, her power concentrated with laserlike precision to weave strands of ice no thicker than the finest thread together to create a weapon that would be both sharp and hard but flexible enough to bend and sting. It grew elegantly from her fingertips, long and wandlike, with a snowflake-etched handle and a loop of ice impossibly flexible at the tip. Anna recognized the tool from its resemblance to its rougher, leather-crafted counterparts in the royal stables. A moan escaped her throat helplessly and the Queen smiled darkly at the sound as she finished her creation.

With the crop in one hand, the Queen pulled Anna to a standing position in one strong movement, then pushed her down against the bed. Her baby sister struggled to twist her head into a position where she could still take in her Queen’s fierce beauty. She whimpered as cold fingertips delicately caressed her ass, then pushed their way down to caress her wetness. Her own throbbing heat against Elsa’s frozen touch was unbearable, causing alternating waves of pleasure and pain to flow through her. So focused was she on the feeling that she did not hear the whistle of ice through air until the first blow landed, sharp and cold, against her exposed skin. She cried out helplessly and Elsa laughed.

“Don’t complain,” she murmured huskily, “I know how badly you’ve craved this.”

She stepped back to admire the red mark that flared against Anna’s pale skin. Anna squirmed, unconsciously pleading for her sister’s touch to return.

“Beg me for it.” Elsa barked sharply. _Oh, god, this power is intoxicating; I can’t get enough of her!_

“P-Please…” Anna choked out. “Please hit me…make me hurt…”

Elsa cocked one eyebrow. “Is that the best you can do?”

“_Please,_” she gasped, “M-My Queen…”

A sharp snap, then a scream, sounded through the air as the crop found its mark. “Quiet!” Elsa snarled. “You don’t want everyone in the palace to come running, do you? Do you want them to find you like this, dear princess?”

“No…” Anna whimpered at her Queen’s displeasure. “I-I just couldn’t help it.”

Elsa thought for a moment, then set the crop down on the sheets. She walked quickly over to the puddle of fabric on the floor and tore off a long strip with the help of another, much smaller blade of ice. She returned to her sister’s side and pushed it into her mouth, tying the ends behind her head after checking that she could still breathe without issue. Her skin was taking on a rather blue hue, though, so Elsa reigned herself in just enough to warm the room to Anna’s comfort. Anna felt the change and felt a surge of love for her sister, who protected her even as she administered pain.

The Queen began her rhythm again, alternating strokes of the crop with soft caresses, teasing Anna’s soaked entrance and clit and feeling her clench against each oncoming blow. She could barely hold herself back, now, struggled to keep enough control of herself to punish Anna properly.

At last, as she felt her power swell inside of her, ready to burst the seams of her control, she tossed the crop aside, untied the gag, and allowed the chains of ice that held her sister down to melt. Anna, groaning, shaking, needing to come so badly she ached, turned and faced her sister with pleading eyes. Wave after wave of heat passed over her as she observed her Queen’s waning control, her shuddering body.

“G-get down,” Elsa growled as another burst of power coursed through her body. She felt between her legs, unable to resist any longer, and groaned at the wetness that dripped out of her. She cried out as she touched herself, moving her fingertips in perfect rhythm and using her power to craft a long, thick phallus of ice that protruded between her legs, its base clinging perfectly to her swollen clit and filling her wetness so that it would push up and into her with each thrust. Anna let out a long, low moan at the sight, and her legs parted unconsciously to receive her sister.

But Elsa wasn’t ready for that yet. She forced Anna to the floor, roughly but not hard enough to actually hurt the girl. Gripping Anna’s twisted braid in one hand, she pushed her sister’s face against her new appendage. Anna caressed it with her lips, allowing her tongue to dart out and lick the trickles of water that had begun to fall from the tip.

“Suck me off,” Elsa ordered. Her sister acquiesced eagerly, taking nearly the whole length into her mouth and down her throat. Elsa groaned and tried not to thrust uncontrollably as even the slightest pressure pushed the internal part of the ice further into her. She could feel Anna’s mouth, feel every lick and suck, and it was driving her crazy. She wouldn’t be able to control herself much longer.

Elsa pulled Anna up and pushed her back onto the bed before falling to her knees to capture those hard pink nipples in her mouth. She bit and sucked eagerly, hungrily, losing control as Anna bucked beneath her, urging her lower. The Queen complied, almost crying out at the heat that burned her lips and tongue. Unthinkingly, Anna tugged at Elsa’s hair, urging her to go faster, deeper. Elsa felt the sharp tug against her scalp and anger and pleasure flowed through her. She jerked her head away, ignoring Anna’s nonsense pleading, and shoved her sister back roughly before pushing her fingers up and into her soaked entrance. Anna bit her lip until it bled, trying to keep from screaming, and Elsa did the same at the feel of just how unbearably _hot _her younger sister was. With a gasp she jerked free, spread Anna’s swollen lips apart with one hand, and used the other to guide in the head of her frozen cock. Anna convulsed beneath her and she thrust, hard, all the way inside. Oh god she hadn’t expected to _feel _it like this, to feel every part of her sister with her power. Helplessly she thrust and thrust and thrust, each stroke pushing the ice deeper into herself as well as her sister, slamming against her clit, driving her insane. Anna’s nails dug into her backside as she urged her sister to take her harder, deeper.

That was when Elsa lost whatever semblance of control she’d been clinging to. With a sharp cry she slammed into Anna, causing the other girl to scream in passion, but they were past caring about the noise. Anna squeezed around her in climax and Elsa pushed as far into her as she could as the wave of pleasure broke over them. Then it was Elsa’s turn to scream, to shout, her knees buckling uncontrollably as she came and came and came, her ice cock dissapating and spurting out of her in a gush of melted water.

The girls collapsed, sweaty, exhausted; with shaking hands they reached for each other, holding and stroking and kissing in the storm of released passion. Anna felt satisfied through and through, her restlessness vanished, home at last in her sister’s arms. Elsa felt giddy relief as the longing that had plagued her dreams subsided into warm, glowing love. This was right, this was so right.

The two held each other like that for a long time—what felt like hours but in reality probably lasted only a few minutes. The royal sisters were drifting to sleep in each other’s arms, murmuring “I love you” over and over between kisses, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hastily, Elsa got to her feet and raced to her wardrobe for a fresh gown. She heard Anna stumbling behind her to hide the mess of cloth that was all that remained of her previous gown. The Queen tossed an extra dress, the closest she could find to Anna’s usual taste, over her shoulder. The two glanced over one another, mutually checking over the other’s decency.

Another knock. “Your Highness?”

Elsa arranged her features into a look of kind seriousness while Anna struggled to keep from bursting into giggles. The door swung open to reveal a squat woman in cap and apron.

The Head of Housekeeping looked from one sister to the other, eyebrow cocked as she took in the Princess’ red face and the slight embarrassed gleam in the Queen’s eyes. “I thought I heard a scream from the royal quarters…is everything all right?”

“Of course,” Elsa replied smoothly as Anna focused intently on the spot on the wall behind the housekeeper’s face. An awkward silence ensued. Craning her neck slightly, the Head of Housekeeping took in the chip in the wardrobe where the blade of ice had landed, and the small puddles that gleamed on the floor. Her other eyebrow shot up to join its counterpart.

Unable to take it any longer, Anna blurted “We thought we saw a mouse.”

“A mouse?” Somehow the housekeeper was skeptical that Princess Anna, the same Princess Anna who would catch rats and spiders as a child and attempt to raise them as pets, would be driven to hysterical screams by a mere mouse.

Elsa gave a tinkling, embarrassed laugh. “It was me,” she admitted, glancing down at her toes and allowing the faintest blush to grace her cheeks. Anna had to admire her acting. “I…I saw it run across the room and overreacted. Sometimes I get a bit…jumpy.”

The Queen’s look of kindly self-deprecation was hard for any loyal subject to resist, and the housekeeper allowed her shoulders to sag and her eyebrows to return to their usual positions. She smiled warmly at the Queen. “Quite understandable, Your Highness,” she said, “I’ve been known to have the same reaction every now and again. Just making sure everything’s as it should be. I promise I won’t mention it to no one. If it’s alright with Your Highness, I’ll take my leave.”

“Yes, of course,” Elsa said. The head of Housekeeping gave a small bow and scurried off. As soon as she was out of sight, Elsa and Anna dissolved into giggles.

“Was that good?” Elsa asked, struggling for breath.

“Smooth…as…ice…” Anna gasped out.


End file.
